Canter Zoom/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce overjoyed EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber starting to dance EG4.png Filthy Rich angrily straightening his tie EG4.png Filthy Rich angrily storming out of the cave EG4.png Twilight using her magic more comfortably EG4.png Timber Spruce "not to brag or anything" EG4.png Timber Spruce being playfully egotistic EG4.png Timber Spruce explaining "blackberry brambles" EG4.png Lights floating around Twilight and Timber EG4.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic Canter Zoom and cameraman filming Daring Do EGS2.png Rainbow Dash interrupts the latest film take EGS2.png Rainbow "call him out for making a mistake" EGS2.png Canter Zoom "say 'Mojo' instead of 'Stalwart Stallion'" EGS2.png Canter Zoom shows Mane Seven around the set EGS2.png Twilight thanks Canter Zoom for the invitation EGS2.png Sunset Shimmer "we won't get in the way" EGS2.png Sunset giving Rainbow a disapproving glare EGS2.png Canter Zoom "as a fellow Camp Everfree alum" EGS2.png Canter Zoom "the girls who helped save it" EGS2.png Canter Zoom smiles with his arms crossed EGS2.png Rainbow Dash raises her fist in excitement EGS2.png Female P.A. interrupting Canter Zoom EGS2.png Female P.A. "they can't find the costume" EGS2.png Canter Zoom face-palming EGS2.png Canter Zoom "if we're ever able to finish it" EGS2.png Canter Zoom excuses himself from Mane Seven EGS2.png Canter Zoom and P.A. walking away EGS2.png Pinkie watches Canter Zoom and Chestnut EGS2.png Pinkie watches Canter plead with Chestnut EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico looks at buffet table plates EGS2.png Canter Zoom "I don't think we can do it!" EGS2.png Canter pleading with a frustrated Chestnut EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico exploding in anger EGS2.png Chestnut asking about her imported candy bars EGS2.png Rainbow Dash whispering to Applejack EGS2.png Rainbow Dash shouting "they were amazing!" EGS2.png Canter Zoom "quiet on set, please!" EGS2.png Canter Zoom starting the next scene take EGS2.png Canter Zoom yelling "Cut! Cut! Cut!" EGS2.png Canter and cameraman look at collapsed set EGS2.png Canter Zoom "what is going on around here?" EGS2.png Canter Zoom "we just filmed on this volcano" EGS2.png Canter Zoom getting exhausted EGS2.png Rainbow Dash "they're all gone!" EGS2.png Canter Zoom's eye twitching EGS2.png Main six, Spike, and Canter gasp in shock EGS2.png Mane Seven, Canter, and Juniper on the Marapore set EGS2.png Rainbow Dash "they weren't there!" EGS2.png Canter Zoom "this can't be happening!" EGS2.png Canter Zoom under even more stress EGS2.png Canter Zoom "were personally approved" EGS2.png Canter Zoom "by A. K. Yearling!" EGS2.png Canter Zoom pinches the bridge of his nose EGS2.png Canter Zoom "we can't use them until" EGS2.png Canter Zoom "her official stamp of approval!" EGS2.png Canter Zoom venting to the Mane Seven EGS2.png Canter "Chestnut's contract with us is almost up" EGS2.png Canter Zoom "with Mount Vehoovius collapsing" EGS2.png Canter Zoom "and now this" EGS2.png Canter Zoom "we'll have to stop production" EGS2.png Rainbow Dash "you have to finish this movie!" EGS2.png Rainbow Dash pleading with Canter Zoom EGS2.png Twilight Sparkle "there's nothing you can do" EGS2.png Canter, Rainbow, and Twilight hear crash off-screen EGS2.png Canter Zoom stressfully excusing himself EGS2.png Juniper Montage smiles awkwardly at Mane Seven EGS2.png Mane Seven and movie staff assemble on Marapore set EGS2.png Pinkie Pie pops out of barrel with magnifying glass EGS2.png Pinkie Pie investigates while hanging upside-down EGS2.png Pinkie Pie looking for clues in the foreground EGS2.png Canter Zoom gives Mane Seven his permission EGS2.png Canter Zoom "get into hair and makeup" EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico "we'll see" EGS2.png Canter Zoom getting Juniper's attention EGS2.png Juniper Montage salutes to Canter Zoom EGS2.png Canter Zoom in disbelief of Juniper's guilt EGS2.png Canter, Twilight, and Sunset look at Juniper EGS2.png Twilight Sparkle confronts Juniper Montage EGS2.png Everyone looking at Juniper Montage EGS2.png Rainbow Dash "when did you figure out" EGS2.png Twilight looking smug at Juniper Montage EGS2.png Canter Zoom "why would you do this?" EGS2.png Canter Zoom surprised by Juniper's outburst EGS2.png Juniper Montage explaining her motives EGS2.png Canter Zoom "that's hardly a reason" EGS2.png Juniper Montage getting upset at her uncle EGS2.png Juniper Montage "casting her as Daring Do!" EGS2.png Canter Zoom "you're too young!" EGS2.png Canter "you don't have any experience" EGS2.png Canter Zoom in complete disbelief EGS2.png Canter Zoom "jeopardize the production" EGS2.png Canter Zoom listing Juniper's mistakes EGS2.png Canter Zoom "you also lied to me" EGS2.png Canter Zoom "took advantage of my trust!" EGS2.png Canter Zoom looks disapprovingly at Juniper EGS2.png Canter Zoom forgiving Juniper Montage EGS2.png Canter Zoom "but I'm sorry to say" EGS2.png Canter Zoom banning Juniper from his set EGS2.png Canter Zoom snapping his fingers EGS2.png Canter Zoom's security guard appears EGS2.png Canter demands Juniper to return her keys EGS2.png Juniper gives her studio keys to Canter Zoom EGS2.png Juniper being escorted out by security guard EGS2.png Juniper Montage looks back at the Mane Seven EGS2.png Chestnut "I no longer have to work on" EGS2.png Twilight and friends confused by Chestnut's words EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico getting cozy with Canter Zoom EGS2.png Canter Zoom "does this mean...?" EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico pokes Canter Zoom's nose EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico "I can extend my contract" EGS2.png Canter Zoom thanking the Equestria Girls EGS2.png Canter Zoom praising the Equestria Girls EGS2.png Twilight and Rainbow embarrassed by Canter's praise EGS2.png Rainbow Dash "speaking of roles..." EGS2.png Canter imagines the Mane Seven on camera EGS2.png Canter Zoom "we could figure something out" EGS2.png Canter Zoom yelling "cut!" again EGS2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Canter Zoom getting Juniper a new job EGS3.png Canter Zoom "after the stunt you pulled" EGS3.png